


Shadows

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ficlet, Original Character(s), Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Post-mission, Oliver finds Felicity training in the lair. Oliver and Felicity know each inside and out. Curtis and Tina have tried to get to the root of the problem that's plaguing Felicity since she feels she doesn't want to burden her husband with this pain. Donna's boyfriend definitely wouldn't win any partner of the year awards, so how do they help her through it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this dialogue from the 510 Olicity training scene, and some of the story is inspired by my own life. I'm generally a pacifist who didn't know how to make a proper fist 'til I met my boyfriend, so thanks, Honey. There's subtle mentions of domestic violence in regards to Donna. I originally intended this to a one-shot chapter with smut and this piece obviously turned out vastly different. But as a person who works with DV survivors, it is my hope that I do that aspect justice. Although, as a writer, who does constant fluffy pieces, I'd say the angst is very mild and there's a happy ending.

( _GIF credit goes to Lindsay[yet_i_remain_quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet) again from 510 "Who Are You?"_ )

The Arrow would usually be pretty quiet for this time of night. Well, morning actually. Oliver's footsteps creak in the laced green boots of his super suit. The clock ticks away, reading just past two. Keeping that sigh to him, Oliver grimaces, and his ears perk up to the sound of his wife, laying a barrage against a heavy. Her feet remain planted against the ground just like Sara taught her, though her form is still a little messy. There are a few rare times, Felicity chooses to do some training. If she has to go out into the field to handle some tech or if she's really pissed off at something or rather someone. For once, Oliver's aware that it isn't anything he did or didn't do. No, this outburst had been bubbling to the surface ever since their Mothers' Day trip to Vegas when they visited Donna. Unfortunately, they almost met her douchey boyfriend, Jason. To say, that the first meeting didn't go so well would be a gross understatement.

Due to his years of experience and knowing his wife in his bones, it's a small issue, yet he notices his wrist is at angle.

"Hey," Oliver greets tenderly, advising, "Keep your wrist straight, so you don't jam your hand."

Felicity huffs, her fist delivering firm blows as she doesn't even bother to look at her husband, "I remember."

"Okay," He whispers, noting an incorrect technique, "Woah, hold up! Honey, stop."

"Oliver, we've been over this. Just because we're married now, doesn't make you the boss of me."

Approaching closer, his kevlar sleeves squeak against her sweaty arms, he grips her much more toned biceps, which effective stop her jabs.

"Please." He requests, pressing a chaste kiss to her messy ponytail.

She grumbles, "Fine. Why don't you tell me what I'm doing wrong, teach?"

Oliver doesn't fail to miss the anger spiking in her voice. His lips fall into a minute frown, if only for a moment. He yanks off his hunter green gloves, ensconcing her hand with his much larger one.

"First, you have a tendency to tuck you left thumb underneath your other four fingers. That's not how you make a proper fist." Her husband counsels, mentioning, "I'm surprised you haven't broken your thumb."

"Well, then. I guess it's just luck." His wife responds tersely, yet she still manages to follow his lead.

"Place your thumb in front of your other four digits." Oliver notes, waiting for her to do so. "Your fist needs to resemble a brick kinda."

Her hand balls into a proper fist.

She chimes, focused more intently on the lesson, "Uh-huh."

"Keep your arm level, and don't lead with your knuckles, lead with your fist itself."

Her subsequent jab is precise, and hits the punching bag swiftly with oomph. The chain above the heavy jangles from that intense hit. Felicity exhales tiredly, leaning into the training equipment face first. Her azure eyes slip shut, and her eyebrows do that crinkly thing.

Felicity announces, "Um... I'm gonna grab some water and hit the showers."

"Why don't we ice your hand before you do all that?"

"Oliver, stop hovering. I don't need to..."

"Felicity, Baby, look at your hands."

Her eyes flicker down to her hands.The backs of her fingers are all red and bruised near down to the knuckles, and they're much too sensitive to place her engagement ring and wedding band back on. her hand, where it belongs.Currently, they're around her neck on a thin sterling silver chain. Felicity always says they're closer to her heart that way. Damn, these fingerless boxing gloves. They are excellent for protecting one's palm, but lousy at doing the same for the back of anyone's hand. With a strong tug at the Velcro straps, Felicity removes the gloves, feeling the extent of her minor injuries. The tenderness of those bruises are delayed a bit because she is so goddamned determined to use that punching bag as if it is Jason's face.

She relents, seeing no other choice, "Alright, I guess so."

Felicity retreats to her workstation, sitting on her haunches at the second step. Oliver hastily fetches some ice and a metal bowl.

"We're out of ice packs again?" Felicity surmises in more of a question than a statement.

"Yep," Oliver acknowledges, assuring, "I'll put it on the list."

Weekly vigilante work and training with the new recruits are definite indicators of just how fast Team Arrow can run through gauze, q-tips, and ice packs. Thank goodness, Queen Incorporated has a medical research and development subsidiary, where Curtis has been able to replicate the biostimulant chip that helped Felicity walk again, Queen BioMedical. They often restock the first aid kits at the lair and home from there since Felicity purchases supplies in bulk. Large ice cubes clink into the cool metal bowl with just a scosche of water.

 "Ahh," His wife winces, dipping her hand in the freezing cold ice bowl, "Mmm... Ugh."

Following a sharp breath, Felicity believes, "Typing is gonna be a bit..."

"The kids aren't here," He jokes in interruption, sitting down beside her.

She finishes politely, even though Oliver's aware of the fact that Felicity curses just as much as his brothers in the Bratva, "bit of a challenge."

Oliver eyes her carefully, almost as if he's etching the sullen expression on her face to his mind. He wants to do something, anything to take that pain away from her. Plus, a distraction would take her mind of the ice. It numbs the pain, but it doesn't mean Felicity has to like ice all that much. Caressing the small of her back, her dark red tank top and black sports bra sticks to her skin with sweat.

"You wanna talk about it?" Oliver wonders, garnering her attention.

Felicity challenges, looking down at her Vans sneakers, "Talk about what?"

"You know what, Felicity."

She laughs, wiggling her fingers in the ice, "Curtis tried. Tina tried. What part of 'I just need time to process this _by myself_ ' don't people get."

* * *

_**One Week Ago** _

Felicity and Donna have a complicated bond to say the least, so when her mother surprised her in Vegas with a new boyfriend on her arm, Jason Walsh with not even so much as a phone call, Felicity was absolutely livid. Jason was twenty years Donna's junior - old enough to be Felicity's fraternal twin brother. He has no plan in life after quitting his job as a cabana boy at the Luxor Hotel. He reeked of cigarette smoke constantly, even the friend John Constantine - a heavy chain smoker who protects the world from demons in literal Hell took it upon himself to grab a quick shower in the mortal realm before visiting them. His dirty blonde hair looks actually dirty. He wears wear too much self tanner. However, most of all, Felicity cannot stand the complete and utter disrespect Jason has for Donna. He ogles other women in scantily clad bikinis, and Felicity swears she saw bruises on her mother's wrist and bite marks on her stomach when she changed out of her uniform. Although, Donna claims those marks were due to some customers at the bar, and those bite marks were part from a childhood injury when a dog bit her. Immediately,  Felicity knew her mother was lying and she was scared. She could tell by the tone in her voice.

However, Donna played the 'mom card', and said that her romantic relationship wasn't up for discussion. When Oliver and Felicity went to the local police in Vegas, they said they couldn't do much since Ms. Smoak wanted her boyfriend there. Or she would have to file a temporary restraining order, but Donna refused. The Green Arrow could've taken matters into his own hands, but then her mother would grow even more suspicious if she were to find Jason dead. At the very least, The Green Arrow put the fear of God in Jason, and local law enforcement officers could check in at Donna's apartment every now and again. Fuming with anger, Donna demanded Oliver and Felicity return to their home in Star City.

Oliver understands this would eat away at Felicity. The problem is she isn't talking to him about it all. So he thought maybe Tina and Curtis - her two closest friends on Team Arrow - could get through to her.

"Hey," Curtis greets, pulling a seat beside his friend, "Sorry, you would not believe the traffic it took to get here."

Her patent red lips tilt in a soft smile, "You're here now, man."

With the sound of a pool game break, Tina walks in like she owns the place, adjusting her black leather jacket.

"Hi, Cutie." Tina says, pressing a friendly kiss to Felicity's cheek.

"Hey." Felicity notes, "I saw Channel 52 News. You and your partner caught Matches Malone, great job."

Popping the collar of her jacket, Tina mentions, "Deputy Mayor Lance thinks Malone is in for a twenty to life sentence, so how have you been, Felicity?"

"Um..." Felicity replies, sipping her Long Island iced tea, "I've been better."

Curtis interjects, squeezing his boss' shoulder, "You wanna talk it?"

"Ugh," She complains, "Not you too. It's just... uh family drama."

"You and Oliver doing good, girl." Tina guesses, her voice dropping to a whisper, "because if he steps out of line all you have to do is say the word and I'll..."

"We're doing great, Tina." Her colleague reassures, desperately wanting to change, "How's Rene?"

"Hopefully, not playing cops and robbers with Carlos again. He and Rory are both on daddy duty since I thought we could have the night out."

Curtis vouches, "Rory will keep them in line. We all know he's the one doing the actual babysitting."

"Yeah," Tina concurs, prompting, "So, how was work? Word through the grapevine is you and C are on the verge of inventing some fancy steering wheel for disabled people or something."

"Uh-huh." Felicity nods, "It's gonna be great."

Much like Felicity, the art of subtlety is not Curtis' specialty. His version of subtlety is like taking a wrecking ball to a quiet library.

Clearing his throat, he asks again, "So you sure you don't wanna get things off your chest. Hey, I know. How was that visit with your mom?"

"Nope." Felicity denies vehemently, popping the 'p', "I'm not ready to go there with Oliver, so I sure as Hell don't wanna talk about that cocksucker with you two. I just wanted a nice night out with friends."

Tina obliges, heading over to an empty pool table, "So let's rack 'em."

"Thank you."

Tina reminds, holding Felicity's hand before she gets a cue stick, "But you know we're all here if you need us, mama? Right?"

Her smile grows wider, "Yeah, I do."

Thank God, Curtis isn't a betting man because Felicity and Tina kicked his ass at pool. They ate bar food and have another round of drinks before heading for the night. Oliver really hoped that they could get through to her, where he couldn't. Unfortunately, the situation didn't play out the way he wanted. He didn't want to push too much for fear of pushing his wife away for good, so when it came to the Donna debacle, he gave Felicity some space for a short time.

* * *

_**Present Day  
** _

Twenty minutes pass, and Felicity's hand is more numb than it was before. Although, it certainly isn't any less red. Drying her hand off gently, she grits her teeth.

"Well, now I remember why I leave the punching to you guys and Tina."

Oliver remarks, "It just takes practice, and if I know you as well as I do you kinda like it, don't you?"

"I finally understand why you work out so much, you know besides the whole hero thing, it's therapeutic."

"Definitely." He agrees, enunciating her name in that special way of his, "Felicity..."

"Oliver Jonas," His wife quips sternly.

His eyebrow arches, her husband questions, "Really? The middle name. Uh-oh, am I in some sorta trouble here?"

Felicity elaborates, "You're about to be, if you bring up what I think you're about to bring up."

"Honey, I know I don't always listen to you."

She scoffs, "Don't worry. I'm used to it."

He continues, "I don't always listen to you when it comes to heels or shoes, or even in the field sometimes because I'm a man. I'm stubborn. I get that. It'll always be a part of who I am."

"I can't," Felicity's voice breaks, tears threatening to fall.

Oliver insists, resting his hand over her rapidly beating heart, "You need to. When it comes to  _this_ , the important stuff. We're a team, but I can't help you fix it, if I don't know what's going on with you."

Oliver is fully aware of just how irrevocably angry Felicity is at Jason and herself.

"No, you don't, Oliver." She cries, pain welling like a lump in her throat. So apparently he had spoken that all aloud, "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I'm not just infuriated by Jason." Felicity confesses, attempting to control her breathing, "I'm... I'm s-so scared that there's no going back for him. That one day I'll wake up to a phone call from one of my mom's friends, say that she's been found dead by the hands of that idiot. She's the only family I have, and I can't lose her. I can't. But she won't listen to me."

Oliver wipes her face, cupping his wife's cheeks, "Tell me what you want me to do."

An eerie sense of finality weights her request, "I want you to kill that son of a bitch."

Although, Felicity knows he can't because that's not the kind of man he is anymore.

"I swear to you on both my parents' graves." Her husband vows, leaning in closer until their noses touch, "We will find another way to help your mother."

With her lower lip jutted out, she asks, "Promise me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I need my mom. I'll always need my mom. No one ever deserves that kind of pain."

He reminds, "It isn't her fault, and it's not yours either, Felicity."

On occasion after training sessions, Oliver would request that they have the room to themselves. Felicity couldn't conceal smirk. It didn't matter if they were all sweaty, they'd make love. Clothes would hit the floor in an instant. Oliver would lay her down on that previously test sturdy round table, and Felicity's gasps of pleasure would be muffled into his shoulder. But the severity of her mother's relationship was shadowing any sense of happiness they've shared over the past week. For a month and several weekend trips to Vegas, they tried to aid Donna in finding the help she needed, but she was too frightened to leave.

Until one day, Jason put a cigarette out on Donna's bare arm. While he was away at the pool, Donna made an escape plan with her friend, Margaret with the help of a burn phone From there, Margaret suggested she go to a local domestic violence safe house. In truth, Oliver and Felicity weren't the ones who helped her. Instead the cigarette burn was the final straw, With a small of amount of cash, the clothes on her back, six months later, Donna was on a road to being free of Jason by her own terms, and with some help from the Safe Nest organization in Vegas. Though, it would take years in therapy, Felicity truly understands her strong her mother is.

A year after the relationship, Donna decides to moves to Star City, getting a job at McGuire's bar.

"I'm gonna be okay, Baby."

Caressing the rounded scar on her arm, Felicity rests her head in the crook of Donna's neck, "I know, mama."

Donna never needed a man to be happy because with Oliver, Felicity, and even Thea, she had her family, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
